Multirotor aircraft designed for first person view (FPV) piloting, usually employs an upturned fixed-angle camera as a compromise between forward and hover flight. It aims to the ground in fast forward-flight and to the sky in horizontal hover flight. In addition, the high pitch angle in forward flight leads to increased aerodynamic drag of the multirotor body.